


Four AM Proposal

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin being great, Cuddles, Dan being an angel, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning Cuddles, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Rants, i think, like making love tho, still don't know how to write him, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: After a long day at the Grump Space, Dan just wants to cuddle and tell Arin how much he loves him.





	Four AM Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is extremely short! The theme for this was tired, as I was very tired when I wrote this. Oops. Forgive me.
> 
> Trying to do a drabble once a day. Still don't know how to write Arin. Would love feedback!
> 
> P.S Dan is still my baby son.

The room was dark. Not the scary kind of dark, but one filled with comfort and warmth. Their TV was on low, the cheesy jokes of Everybody Loves Raymond playing in the background. Dan could barely make out words coming from the box. Looking out the window, he could guess that it was about four in the morning. They had just gotten home from a Grump session. All day had been spent in the Grump office. They had cranked out four episodes, ten roughly being edited. He and Arin had come home after planning out the album, slowly made love, and turned the TV on. They both knew neither would watch. There was a comforting ache all over Dan’s body, a warmth in his stomach. The after effects of making love with Arin. His head was on Arin’s chest, said man’s hand running up and down his back soothingly. The ministrations became slow as Arin started to fall asleep. “Arin..” Danny slurs, his tired mind catching up with his mouth. “What?” Arin sounds equally as tired. “I love you, Big Cat.” Dan feels so sentimental in that moment, basking in love and afterglow.

“Love you too.” Arin kisses Dan’s head. Dan’s eyes shut, and he can feel himself enter the half-asleep phase. But he’s still not done. “You’re just..you mean so much, and you’re so /hot./” Arin snorts. “But you’re caring, too, and you always make sure I’m okay and I just don’t deserve you?” He ends the tiny rant in a questioning tone. Arin rubs the spot in between Danny’s shoulder blades that make him go weak in the knees. He responds with a small rant of his own. “No, you like..put up with my shit and support me with my stupid cartoons and make me all happy and stuff.” Dan snuggles into his chest. “I don’t think your animations are stupid.” Arin pushes some hair out of his face. “See? That’s what I mean!” A silence fills the room. “Now that we’ve established that, can I sleep?” Danny nods.

It’s a while before Danny speaks up again. “Arinnn..” Arin groans loudly. “Yes, Dan?” Dan is in the dream world. “We should get married.” Arin laughs breathily. “Okay, Dan.” He rubs Dan’s scalp. “I’ll hold you to it.” Head lolling to the side, he nods. “I’ll remember.”

Two days later, there were matching engagement rings.


End file.
